Goodbye, Forever
by leafs nation
Summary: One-shot: Clementine's last moments with her parents before they headed off to Savannah.


"Ed? Did you make sure that you've got everything? Sandra's gonna be here soon!"

Ed frolicked down the stairs, skipping every other step with his suitcase in one hand and a cooler in the other; a goofy smile plastered on his face.

"Come on Ed, I'm serious. What if we leave anything important? And we need to make sure that Sandra's got all the contact info and that Clem-"

"You worry too much, Diana," he replied, giving his wife a quick peck on the cheek as he wrapped his arms around her neck. "Relax a little! We're going on vacation, for crying out loud! Loosen up, darlin'!"

Diana giggled like a little school girl as her husband took her in his arms and leaned back as if they were dancing again. She felt so safe in Ed's arms; like nothing could ever separate them – they would love each other and their daughter until death itself.

"Mom? Dad?" came a timid little voice from behind Diana, causing her to look down at the eight year old girl standing a few feet away from them.

"Hey sweet pea, what is it?" Ed asked, bending down to her level and rustling her hair a little bit.

The girl tried to rustle her father's beard and Ed laughed. It was their little secret ritual that they did with each other, much to the amusement of Diana.

"Are you two gonna be back soon?"

"We'll be back before you know it, Clem. You look after Sandra for us until then, okay?" Ed asked, and grinned as Clementine nodded her head. He noticed though that his daughter was still a little downcast at the thought of being without her parents for the week, and that's when he remembered the gift he had kept in the kitchen.

"Almost forgot, didn't you?" Diana joked, and Ed simply grinned and shook his head. He told Clementine to close her eyes as he handled the object in his hands carefully before putting it behind his back.

"Ok, open them."

Her parents laughed as Clementine held the blue and white ball cap in her tiny hands, and as she tried to put it on her head.

"It's too big!" Clementine remarked, and Diana came over to adjust the size for her.

"How do you like it, Clem?" Ed asked, making a pretend camera-pose with his fingers in front of Clementine, to which she began to pose for the camera in front of him.

"I love it! Thank you," she remarked, giving her parents a big hug. This was what a family was supposed to be like.

"No problem, Clem. Alright, now you've got the walkie-talkies in the drawers if you want to use them with Sandra, and we put your drawings on the counter over there. Why don't you go clean up your stuff in the treehouse while we finish getting ready?" Diana asked, putting a hand on Clementine's shoulder.

"Ok!" she replied, adjusting the hat and skipping out to the backyard.

Ed smiled as he watched her go. He couldn't believe how much their little girl had grown in what seemed like such a short period of time! Eight years old already!

"You sure you wanna go, Ed?" Diana asked, leaning her head on his shoulder, "We've never left Clementine alone like this before."

"Sandra's gonna be here, remember? Besides, we've been planning this trip for weeks! Savannah's beautiful this time of year, and the Marsh House has the best desserts…"

"Yes, you're very fond of saying that," Diana joked, walking over to the television as the news flashed over the screen.

"_Breaking news! Murder scandal involving former UGA professor Lee Everett! Macon shocked by these traumatic events! Sources are telling us that said man murdered a state senator that was sleeping with his wife…"_

"Hon, come on! Sandra's here!" Ed called, and reluctantly she turned off the television and walked into the main hall.

"Alright Sandra, everything's set to go. Contacts are on the fridge, and everything else you'll need is in the kitchen. Just ask Clementine if you don't know where something is," Ed instructed, thanking Sandra profusely for looking after their daughter over what was supposed to be her spring break. She really didn't mind, as she'd been their neighbour for years now and had always liked Clementine.

"We love you, Clementine. So, so much. We'll be back at the end of the week, ok?"

"Promise?"

Diana hugged her daughter affectionately and whispered, "Promise,", into her ear before planting a kiss on her forehead, laughing as the beak of Clementine's hat got in the way.

"Take care, sweetie. Make sure Sandra doesn't get into any trouble, alright?" Ed joked, hugging his daughter as she laughed.

After all their goodbyes were sent, Clementine watched from the window as her parents drove off down the street, honking as they left.

If she had known that would be the last time she would ever see them alive, Clementine would've held on a little longer.


End file.
